choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald Phan
Emerald Phan, a character from the High School Story series, is the host of Going Green, a show that your twin and Rory like. She makes her first appearance in Class Act, Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Emerald has brown eyes, blonde hair, and fair skin. She wears a green beret and green earrings, a white-collared blue-striped three-quarters-length-sleeved sweater, and black pants. Personality Emerald appears warm, friendly, and personable. When your twin mentions that Lorenzo planted a kitten in front of a carriage to film a rescue, she is upset by the animal cruelty and wants to help your twin and Rory in their campaign. Background Emerald tells you her mission of Going Green started when a friend roped her into a protest in college (when she was an undergrad) against fossil fuels. She became wrapped up in the cause, and got into documentaries about the food industry and sustainable eating. There, she had an epiphany that film and television are the best ways to reach people on a massive scale, so she decided her dream was to be on TV. Making new green spaces in unexpected areas is her favorite, which she calls "guerilla nature-ing". Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine * Chapter 15: New Roots Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character Although you enjoy the show Going Green, you are not as "into" it as your twin and Rory are. In Chapter 12, when you, your twin, Rory, Ajay, and Erin brainstorm a way to compete against Lorenzo, you all decide to turn the abandoned/dilapidated workshop into a greenhouse and decide to contact Emerald to see if she can help by providing tips and possibly by coming to Berry High in support. When she calls Rory, she invites Rory - who then invites you and your twin - to lunch. If you decide to go, you learn more about her. Your Twin Sibling In Book 2, Chapter 1, you discover your twin sibling watching a show on his laptop. S/he seems mesmerized by Emerald Phan and her show. When s/he carpools with you and Rory, you find them both bonding over the show. In Chapter 12, you and your friends contact her in an attempt to recruit her expertise and services while beating Lorenzo in the election for Student Body President. Rory Silva In Chapter 12, Rory uses his/her email to contact Emerald on behalf of you, your twin sibling, and himself/herself. S/he is giddy about giving Emerald his/her phone number, and meeting Emerald in person. When Rory and your twin tell her about the fight that has been happening, she is reminded of a time in graduate school where she was in academic warfare with a fellow graduate student. They disagreed so heavily that they began to sabotage each other's research, until the time they were working late in the lab together. Their tension turned into good tension and then, they dated for five months and wrote a paper together. If Rory is your love interest, you object slightly because you are dating Rory and you don't want Rory to date your twin instead. Other Looks HSSCABk2_Emerald_Phan_Full_View.png|Full view Trivia * She graduated from university with a post-graduate degree. * Emerald is her favorite gemstone. Amy is her legal first name. She shares her first name with Amy from the LoveHacks series and Amy Stevenson from the The Elementalists series. She also shares it with the Main Character of the Bloodbound series, if the latter's default name is kept. * Simon Hendricks mentions having an interview with her coming up in the last chapter of Save the Date. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Female Category:Celebrities